1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel 6-tetrahydrofurfurylaminofluoran compound. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel 6-tetrahydrofurfurylaminofluoran compound useful as a color former for heat sensitive recording sheets, pressure-sensitive recording sheets or electrical heat-sensitive recording sheets being capable of forming clear color images thereon and having a satisfactory fastness against humidity and oily substances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain type of heat-sensitive recording sheets which comprises a recording layer containing a color-former (precursory colorant) and coated on a substrate sheet, for instance, paper, are disclosed by Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) Nos. 43-4160, 44-3680 and 49-17748.
When the recording layer is heated imagewise with a heating head in a thermal printer, the color former produces color images on the recording layer. The color is usually black.
The heat-sensitive recording sheets are advantageous in that they are low cost and in that the recording operation can be carried out quietly at a high recording speed. Thus, the heat-sensitive recording sheets are useful for a facsimile printer.
Color-forming fluoran compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,390, which discloses a color former consisting of 2-anilino-3-methyl-6-diethylaminofluoran; Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 51-23204, which discloses 2-anilino-3-methyl-6-N-methyl-N-cyclohexylaminofluoran usable as a color former; Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 51-29180, which discloses 2-anilino-3-methyl-6-N-ethyl-N-(p-methylphenyl)aminofluoran usable as a color former; and U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2002801A, which discloses 2-anilino-3-methyl-6-N-ethyl-N-isoamylaminofluoran usable as a color former. In addition, U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2105737A discloses 2-anilino-3-chloro-6-aminofluoran compounds usable as color formers.
The above-mentioned conventional color-forming fluoran compounds are disadvantageous in that the color-initiating temperature thereof necessary for forming color images with a satisfactory color density (depth) of 1.0 or more is unsatisfactorily high, and therefore, the energy consumption necessary for forming color images having a satisfactory color density is disadvantageously large, and in that the color fastness of the resultant color images against light, heat, humidity, and oily substances is unsatisfactory.
Also, the color former contained in the heat sensitive recording sheets should not form color at a lower temperature and under a lower pressure than those to be applied to the recording sheet when the color images are to be formed. The known color formers are not always satisfactory in the above-mentioned properties.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide a compound usable as a color former for heat-sensitive, pressure-sensitive, or electrical heat-sensitive recording sheets and free from the above-mentioned disadvantages.